Love Rain
by Fangirlie Daisy
Summary: Hakmin menjadi pengunjung di kedai minuman, dan Wooyeop adalah pekerja kedai yang memiliki sikap dingin menandingi dingin kaca saat hujan. Tags : TRCNG, Hakmin x Wooyeop


**~.~**

**Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

Love Rain

(Hakmin x Wooyeop)

_Don't Like, Don't Read_

**~.~**

Hakmin tidak memiliki keinginan untuk mendekam dirinya pada kedai minuman yang tidak ramai, meski dia tidak mengeluhkan rasa minuman maupun makanan ringan dalam menu dan disajikan oleh sang pekerja yang memperlihatkan sikap tenang.

Langkah Hakmin berdiam di pintu saat dia menyadari hujan membasahi tanah, dan dia tidak memiliki payung seperti apa yang sempat disarankan oleh Hayoung karena melihat status 'hujan di siang hari' dalam tayangan prakiraan cuaca.

Pekerja kedai sedang merapihkan piring kecil dari makanan ringan saat Hakmin mengembalikan langkah, memilih untuk mendekam dirinya selama beberapa waktu . . .

"Tidak pulang karena hujan?" Hakmin mendengarkan tanya, memberi pandangan pada pekerja kedai yang menatap dirinya

"Iya" Hakmin memberi jawaban selagi dia mengusap tengkuk dengan kesan canggung, tidak tahu apa yang perlu dilakukan

"Ada yang kau inginkan?" Pandangan Hakmin menyapu meja yang telah dibersihkan oleh si pekerja kedai

"Belum" Jawab Hakmin seraya memperlihatkan gerakan menggeleng, pun tangan yang memberi tanda menolak

"Baiklah" Kepala si pekerja kedai melakukan angguk dengan tenang, seperti apa yang dia lakukan sebelum ini

"Eum, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?" Hakmin membuka suara sebelum si pekerja membentuk jarak lebar

"Tergantung pada apa yang kau tanya" Balas si pekerja seraya menghentikan langkah, membalikkan tubuh

"Nama?" Berbeda dengan sikap tenang yang diperlihatkan oleh si pekerja, Hakmin bertanya dengan canggung

"Kenapa aku harus menjawab?" Kecil, si pekerja memiliki volume suara yang membuat Hakmin harus memfokuskan diri

"Karena aku berada disini hingga beberapa jam ke depan?" Tidak yakin, Hakmin menjawab tanpa mempertemukan tatap

"Wooyeop" Volume kecil dan memburu diri untuk menyelesaikan perkataan, si pekerja menimbulkan sorotan bingung

"Eh?" Pandangan Hakmin memiliki sorotan tidak memahami, tidak mengetahui apa yang dikatakan oleh si pekerja

"Aku Wooyeop" Berusaha mengeraskan suara, si pekerja kembali menyebutkan namanya dengan nada tidak senang

"Oke, aku mendengarnya. Namamu Wooyeop" Tangan Hakmin memberi tanda 'baiklah', mengulaskan senyum canggung

"Kau perlu sesuatu?" Wooyeop berusaha menunjukkan sikap ramah sebagai pekerja kedai, walau dia merasa kesal

"Tidak ada, aku tidak memerlukan apapun" Jawab Hakmin, tidak ingin menemukan aura buruk dari si pekerja kedai

"Pesanlah saat kau membutuhkan sesuatu" Ucap Wooyeop sebelum dia mengambil langkah dengan pasti, meninggalkan Hakmin yang berdiam

"Ah, kapan hujan berhenti?" Hakmin memiliki pikiran Wooyeop tidak senang pada dirinya, membuat dia ingin meninggalkan kedai dengan cepat.

Punggung Hakmin menyandarkan diri dengan nyaman pada tempat duduk, selagi dia menempatkan tatapannya pada hujan yang membasahi tanah dengan intensitas tinggi dan menyesali bahwa dia hanya bersikap tidak peduli pada saran Hayoung.

Kesibukan Wooyeop pada sisi lain dari kedai hanya menerima lirikan pendek, Hakmin tidak ingin berlama dalam menetapkan atensi pada Wooyeop yang memiliki raut dingin seperti kaca jendela yang tanpa sengaja disentuh Hakmin.

.

Berusaha memiliki kesibukan dengan ponsel yang tersimpan dalam saku pakaian, Hakmin menghela nafas saat dia menemukan lampu merah di sisi layar ponsel yang menandakan dia harus mengisi daya sementara dia tidak memiliki kabel pengisi daya.

Hakmin memperhatikan surai merah yang berdiam dan tidak menunjukkan pergerakan hingga si Lee meragu untuk melanjutkan langkah, tapi dia menemukan bunyi kertas yang menggesek kertas lain seperti seseorang membalik halaman buku.

Pandangan Hakmin membenarkan bahwa si pekerja membaca buku dengan sikap tenang, tidak ingat atau tidak ingin memusingkan kehadiran satu pelanggan di kedai ini . . .

"Wooyeop" Hakmin memberi panggilan karena Wooyeop masih memperhatikan buku dengan tatapan serius

" . . . " Tidak ada kata yang dilisan oleh si pegawai kedai, tapi perhatiannya berpaling dari buku di tangannya

"Aku membutuhkan sesuatu" Kata Hakmin dengan perlahan, menunjukkan senyuman bodoh lagi canggung di wajah

" . . . " Wooyeop menutup buku dengan penutup keras dan menimbulkan bunyi debam saat dia meletakkan di meja

"Kabel pengisi daya" Tangan Hakmin memperlihatkan ponsel, memberitahu kalau peralatan pintar tengah 'sekarat'

"Tidak ada pesanan?" Tanya Wooyeop seraya menyelesaikan lirikan pada ponsel Hakmin, menatap si pemilik ponsel

"Belum, aku pikir" Balas Hakmin yang menemukan gerakan mengangguk dari Wooyeop, meski Hakmin tidak tahu maksudnya

" . . . " Punggung Wooyeop berada dalam pandangan Hakmin, meninggalkan si pengunjung kedai tanpa berkata

"Ah" Hakmin membuka mulutnya dengan raut antusias, melihat Wooyeop mendekat dan membawa kabel pengisi daya

'Tak' Wooyeop menempatkan kabel pengisi daya tanpa memberikan sikap berhati, memberi tatapan pada Hakmin

"Terima kasih" Perlahan dan berhati, Hakmin menjulurkan tangan untuk meraih kabel pengisi daya di meja

"Iya" Karakter Wooyeop merupakan tipe yang irit bicara, dan dia menunjukkan ekspresi datar sedari tadi.

Hakmin bahkan meragukan indera pendengarannya saat Wooyeop memberi tanya karena Hakmin terhalang hujan dan menunda pulang, mungkin si pekerja kedai hanya bertanya sebagai bentuk sopan dalam pekerjaannya.

"Aku meminjam" Hakmin memperlihatkan kabel pengisi daya di tangan, tersenyum sebagai ungkapan 'terima kasih'

"Heum" Balas Wooyeop seraya memperlihatkan punggung, kembali meninggalkan Hakmin tanpa penjelasan

"Kehadiranku disini, apakah aku mengganggu?" Gumam Hakmin, memiliki ekspresi bingung pada wajahnya

"Eum, aku pikir aku mengganggu dia" Simpul Hakmin seraya menempati bangku yang tidak jauh dari meja kasir

"Tidak benar" Suara halus di belakang punggung Hakmin membuat si Lee merasakan benturan pada sisi tubuh karena tersentak

"Oh, Wooyeop" Tolehan Hakmin menemukan sosok Wooyeop yang memegang buku dengan penutup berbahan keras

"Kau baik?" Wooyeop tidak memberi perhatian pada sorot terkejut maupun ekspresi lega milik Hakmin

"Aku baik" Lengan kanan Hakmin tidak henti menerima usapan dari tangan kirinya, pun manik Wooyeop memperhatikan

"Hujan belum selesai" Kata Wooyeop seraya menempatkan buku yang dia pegang pada meja di hadapan Hakmin

"Eum, iya. Apa maksud dari kau meletakkan buku disini?" Hakmin memiliki ekspresi tidak mengerti di wajahnya

"Ponselmu kehabisan daya, dan hujan belum selesai. Kau hanya berdiam dan tidak melakukan apapun?" Tanya Wooyeop

"Ah, terima kasih" Kepala Hakmin mengangguk, memahami sikap baik yang diberikan si pekerja dengan kesan dingin.

Wooyeop hanya menetapkan senyuman tipis untuk membalas ucapan 'terima kasih' yang dilontarkan sang pengunjung, sebelum dia mengambil langkah dan meninggalkan Hakmin dengan buku miliknya pada si pemuda Lee.

Tidak biasa menetapkan matanya untuk memperhatikan banyak huruf maupun kalimat yang disusun dan membentuk cerita, buku dengan kisah motivasi di tangan bukan sesuatu yang dibaca oleh Hakmin di waktu lain.

.

Puluhan menit dihabiskan dengan memfokuskan pandangan pada buku, Hakmin hendak meluruskan punggung dan mengistirahatkan matanya saat dia menyadari hujan tidak lagi memiliki suara keras dari pertemuan air langit dengan tanah.

Tidak ada suara dari rintik hujan yang dilihat Hakmin saat dia mendekati sisi jendela untuk pastikan bahwa hujan telah berhenti, tapi Hakmin menaruh senyum dengan memikirkan bunyi rintik hujan yang menimbulkan rasa tenang.

Hakmin menoleh dan melebarkan matanya saat seseorang membuka pintu kedai dengan suara keras, menemukan pekerja kedai yang biasa dia temukan di waktu makan siang . . .

"Wooyeop" Tanpa mempedulikan kehadiran Hakmin yang dekat dengan meja kasir, dia memanggil Wooyeop

"Kau meneduh di suatu tempat?" Hakmin mendengarkan nada hangat dalam bicara Wooyeop pada teman kerjanya

"Hehe, iya. Aku meneduh di perhentian bis" Sejujurnya Hakmin tidak tahu apa yang menyenangkan dari cerita itu

"Bertemu seseorang, Jisung?" Wooyeop memiliki nada bicara yang hidup dan menyenangkan untuk didengar

"Ah, Wooyeop" Nada merajuk membuat Hakmin membentuk senyum, tidak melewatkan tawa ringan milik Wooyeop

"Kau disini dengan dia?" Katakan bahwa Hakmin terlalu percaya diri, Jisung menunjukkan sikap dia mengetahui Hakmin

"Diam" Sorot mata Wooyeop memiliki kesan dia merasa panik dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan

"Tidak sengaja?" Jisung menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangan, tidak menyembunyikan sorot geli miliknya

"Hujan tidak pernah gagal untuk memberi suasana romantis" Komentar Jisung yang mengundang pukulan ringan dari Wooyeop

"Aku selesai bertugas, ingin pulang" Ujar Wooyeop, berusaha menyembunyikan wajah dan hanya menunjukkan punggung

"Eh?" Hakmin menarik diri dari posisi penonton, bergerak untuk meraih kabel pengisi daya maupun buku dengan penutup keras

"Wooyeop" Panggil Hakmin seraya mendekati sosok Wooyeop yang berjalan lurus pada pintu kedai, tidak memberi tolehan

" . . . " Tidak ada kata atau lirikan yang diberikan sebagai balasan, tapi Wooyeop menghentikan langkah

"Kabel pengisi daya dan buku milikmu" Hakmin memperlihatkan dua benda milik Wooyeop yang dia pinjam.

Wooyeop tidak mengatakan sesuatu dan tidak melakukan apapun, hanya menolehkan wajah dan rintikan pelan memberi musik pengiring yang manis pada kegiatan mereka menukar tatapan selama beberapa hitungan detik.

"Kau, tidak merasa terganggu?" Tanya Wooyeop seraya menerima kabel pengisi daya maupun buku miliknya

"Terganggu dengan apa?" Bingung, Hakmin melemparkan tanya seraya mengusak rambut di belakang kepala

"Jisung mengatakannya" Pandangan Wooyeop menghindari sorot bertanya yang diarahkan Hakmin padanya

"Hujan tidak pernah gagal untuk memberi suasana romantis" Kata Hakmin, mengulangi apa yang dia dengarkan

"Kau tidak merasa terganggu?" Wooyeop mengulangi tanya yang sebelumnya dia berikan pada Hakmin

"Aku tidak memiliki masalah" Tidak mengetahui apa yang lucu, Hakmin membentuk senyum dengan perasaan ringan

"Tidak masalah kalau aku menyukaimu?" Kelereng Wooyeop masih menolak untuk bertemu dengan tatapan Hakmin

"Eum?" Hakmin memikirkan perbedaan sikap Wooyeop pada dirinya dan pada pengunjung lain maupun rekan kerja

"Ah, tidak masalah" Bibir Hakmin mengulaskan senyum, merasa lucu dengan sosok hangat Wooyeop yang tampil dingin di dekatnya

"Senyummu, apa artinya?" Tidak mengetahui kapan Wooyeop melirik dirinya, Hakmin melebarkan senyum karena tanya itu

"Perasaan lega karena kau tidak membenciku, senang karena kau suka padaku" Ulas senyum Hakmin tidak memiliki kesan canggung.

Hakmin menyadari dia mengunjungi kedai untuk memperhatikan sosok Wooyeop, tidak mengetahui apa yang perlu dia lakukan saat dia berdiam dalam waktu panjang karena menyadari Wooyeop menangkap sorot mata dari Hakmin yang tidak bosan melihat dia.

Singkat, Hakmin senang menaruh lirikan pada Wooyeop dan Wooyeop menunjukkan sikap dingin untuk menutupi perasaan suka pada Hakmin. Lucu dan merasa tergelitik, Hakmin tidak mengeluhkan Wooyeop yang menolak untuk menautkan tangan dengannya.

Langkah Wooyeop meninggalkan dirinya seperti dia hendak menyembunyikan wajah dari Hakmin, meski Hakmin tidak melewatkan rona merah yang tipis pada wajah Wooyeop dan membuat si pengunjung menyusul si pekerja kedai dengan senyuman.

_**. END .**_

Request dari wida27, maaf yah aku rada lamban buat nulis dan ngepublish cerita ini. Mereka ini pairing pertama yang aku tahu dari TRCNG, banyak momen yang gemesin tapi aku bingung mau nulis gimana, jadi butuh waktu supaya idenya datang dan akhirnya hujan turun memberi inspirasi.

Terima kasih, udah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca :D


End file.
